


The Bent Bullet

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik returns to the mansion two months after the incident at Cuba and he's feeling very ill. It's not the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bent Bullet

**June 1963**

Charles looked over at Erik. The poor man appeared absolutely awful.

They were barely apart two months after what occurred in Cuba; that Erik showed up at the mansion seeking sanctuary and a toilet.

"Charles - there's no doubt that I must be dying of something. Possibly radiation from the submarine or some illness I got from Shaw's experimentations when I was young. I shouldn't have come here. I could infect you and the boys."

Charles tried very hard not to roll his eyes. "You are not dying. Stop saying such nonsense. This is probably some silly flu! For god's sake Erik; you truly are overly-dramatic."

"How are you feeling Charles...?" Erik asked, and he looked over at the young man that was using a walker these days instead of a wheelchair.

"Well this serum that Hank has created is slowly giving me the ability to walk. I'm in some pain but I can manage it. So far there aren't any side-effects."

Erik put a hand over his mouth. He wanted to tell Charles that Hank was well-meaning but his experiments usually ended up with some horrible side effect. But, couldn't speak without risking he would vomit all over Charles' expensive Persian rug.

"Looks like you're ready for another suppository." Charles said it with as much normalcy as possible. There was no choice in the matter; if Erik wanted to control his nausea; the Phenegran suppositories were the only way.

Erik nodded his head and turned on his side. It wouldn't be the first time Charles was poking his arse anyway.

Two days later, Erik felt slightly better. He nibbled on toast and sipped coffee. Maybe Charles was right; it could just be some idiotic flu he picked up while he was in South America.

Charles appeared in the bedroom with the New York Times. He placed the newspaper on the table next to Erik. "There is an amazing article about Dr. King this morning. I knew you would want to read it."

Erik angrily shook his head, "I promised Dr. King I would bring some of my people to the Freedom Walk in Detroit. I can't believe I'm going to miss it!"

Charles watched Erik and reached out to hold his hand. "I will bring the television set up here to the bedroom. You can't help him if you are ill. I'm sure Mystique will be there. But I'm hoping you have given her explicit instructions that this is supposed to be a peaceful march."

Erik narrowed his eyes at Charles, "We aren't out to just hurt people Charles. But we want to be there to protect the mutants and African Americans that plan to march. "

Charles was going to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Erik, Hank is here to talk about your medical tests. Can he come in...?"

Erik opened the door with his powers.

Hank appeared flustered, shy and slightly angry. He wasn't Erik's biggest fan. But he was loyal to Charles; and if Charles wanted Erik tested - Hank would oblige.

"I did all the tests I could think of - but nothing appeared out of the normal. However, considering the fact that we are mutants and our bodies can do things out of the ordinary; I did one final test. The rabbit test."

Charles frowned.

Erik looked confused.

Hank shook his head and crossed his arms, "And believe or not - the rabbit died."

Charles looked confused.

Erik was seriously frowning.

"Beast - you must be speaking in a language other than English or German. So, would you mind plainly telling me what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Asshole - you're pregnant." Hank said with a tinge of amusement, "Is that plain enough for you? Gotta admit; I was shocked. I never thought of you as the receiver in the relationship."

Charles reached out quickly to put a hand on Erik's arm; but it was too late. Erik used his powers and the metal on Hank's wardrobe to hurl the man out of the room. And from the sound - possible toward the other side of the mansion.

Using his own powers, Charles reached to make sure Hank was all right. Which Hank was; but another one of Charles' antique tables was broken.

Charles angrily looked over at Erik. The other man was getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. "You did not have to be so violent with Hank. He was only doing what you asked him to do. Which was to find out what is wrong with you!"

"Shut up Charles..."

Charles eyes were wide as saucers. He kept watching Erik getting dressed. "Erik - you mustn't feel ashamed by what Hank said about your sexuality. Hank truly didn't mean any offense by it. If you wish - I could tell him that being a receiver in the relationship does not denote any sort of lack of masculinity on your part."

Erik stopped what he was doing - turned to look at Charles, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Charles."

Grabbing his helmet, cape and other things - Erik was gone before Charles could mutter another word.

\---------------------------------

**Three Months Later**

Charles watched Hank move the wand across Erik's swollen abdomen. He didn't say a word to Erik but without a doubt, the man looked much too large for just six months pregnant.

"Well this explains why Erik is as big as a whale already..."

Charles closed his eyes and begged Hank (telepathically) not to antagonize the other mutant. The metal in the medical room was already vibrating.

"Erik - calm down - and listen. Go on Hank."

"Well it's simple. I had a feeling earlier but this nails it. Erik is having twins. Can you see Charles - baby 1 and baby 2..."

Charles gasped and got closer to the sonogram's back and white viewer. He reached over and took Erik's hand gently. "Do you see them Erik...? Twins...Absolutely amazing."

Hank nodded. "A miracle..."

Erik huffed, "Bull shit - this isn't a miracle. This is more proof of the superiority of the mutant class over the humans."

Charles counted to three - in hopes of not getting too angry.

"Imagine what Shaw would have done to you - if he knew about your ability to procreate..." Hank stopped himself. Even he realized he just purposed a thought that was monstrous and cruel. He looked over at Erik. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even had mentioned that creep's name. That was over the line."

Charles expected Erik to tear Hank apart. Instead, Erik appeared deep in thought.

"You're right Hank. If Shaw had known my ability to have children; he would turned me into some breeding machine. Who knows how many Nazis would have raped me or Shaw himself to get me with child. And, how many of my children would have ended up in the gas chambers?" Erik put a hand over his face.

"Enough talk of these things. Erik is tired. You will get some supper and then rest. Hank will put together a regime that must be followed. I will help you as much as I can - don't forget Erik - you're not alone."

Erik reached out and squeezed Charles' hand.

\-------------------------------

**November 1963**

Charles held Wanda on his lap; while Erik held Peter. And they watched with horrified looks at President Kennedy getting shot in Dallas, Texas. The twins were barely two months old.

Charles was shocked. He felt his heart beating fast within his chest. He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand. Why kill Kennedy?"  

Erik looked worried. He turned to face Charles. "I swear to you Charles; I have nothing to do with this assassination. Kennedy was reserved about mutant rights; but he wasn't anti-mutant. But if the Brotherhood has something to do with Kennedy's murder; they will come looking for me."

Charles stood up; he turned and placed Wanda in her bassinet. "What are you saying...? Erik - what are you saying..?"

Erik kissed Peter on the forehead and placed him next to his sister. Then he wrapped his arms around Charles. "I'm sorry darling. But I have to go find out who did this - the implications against mutants is enormous."

Charles is shaking his head. Erik pushes his fingers within the long brown hair that frames Charles' slim, bearded face. "Listen to me Charles. If the United States government comes to the conclusion that it was a mutant that murdered Kennedy; then every mutant - man, woman or child will be at risk . They can implement martial law and round up mutants; including our babies."

Charles looked over at the twins, "They will be very sorry if they come near this home and these children. I'm not without my own powers. I am capable of horrible things."

Erik hushed Charles. He held him tightly. "And that is something that I will do my very best to avoid. You aren't' t the villain in this story. If there is ever going to be a bad guy; it will be me - not you."

"What are you saying to me Erik?"

"Charles, they will come to this house looking for me if they think I'm behind it. Or if the Brotherhood is behind this event. So, I have to leave. And you need to take all the necessary precautions to ensure this house is safe. If things get bad; take the twins, and Hank - go to the safe house. (Erik telepathically gives the information to Charles about the safe house in Argentina)"

Charles shakes his head. He is unsure of whether or not he wants to cry or scream. But grabs Erik hands tightly, "Please Erik, don't leave me. This is too dangerous. Already, I can sense the humans becoming angry and frustrated with the death of Kennedy. Come with the twins and I. We need you darling. Please."

"I made a promise to protect mutants. They need me now. I will come back - I promise."

Charles nodded and watched as Erik called upon his helmet. It glided through the room with ease and as soon as it was on Erik's head, all Charles could feel was darkness.

\----------------------------------

**February 2, 1964**

The twins are crawling - all over the floor and around Charles' feet.

Charles had been glued to the television for almost six months now. All he wanted was glimpse of Erik. But, the black and white image could never do the handsome man justice. Charles' telepathy had been disappearing ever since he upped the dosage of his serum. He needed his legs. He kept telling himself that his children needed a man capable of movement.

Some government employees showed up one day; but with the last ounce of telepathy left in his body, Charles was able to convince them that he was a widower. It was just him, his children and his assistant, Hank. That was back in December - right after Erik had left him. He hadn't seen Erik in three months. But news that he had surrendered to the police made headlines all over the world. And now, it has finally been mentioned that there was a trial. A trial - held in secret. A mutant wasn't afforded Constitutional rights - and it was discovered that Erik wasn't necessarily an American citizen either. There would be no justice for Erik Lehnsherr.

Hank sits down near Charles. "Stop doing this to yourself. You shouldn't watch this farce."

Charles shakes his head, his eyes are red and swollen. He wanted a drink; but never dared while the children were awake. He would imbibe later - when everyone was asleep. "I would constantly rant to Erik about the beauty of the American Constitution. I would tell him about the ability we have in this country - the checks and balances. And here he is accused; minimal due process and a secret tribunal. All I ever said to him; it was all nonsense. Erik was right. I was naive. So I have to see it; or else I wouldn't believe it."

"You weren't naive Charles. The world has gone insane. But, according to paper - they have proof that it was Erik."

"Liars...!" Charles yelled out, Wanda was startled and sat up immediately. She looked at her father. Charles reached out telepathically to calm her down. Eventually, she went back to playing with her blocks. "Hank - everything you have read is a lie. I know when a man is lying or not. Erik did not kill Kennedy. He didn't orchestrate it and he didn't do it. He was here in Westchester; and you know that too. He had just given birth to his twins, Wanda and Peter."

"Absolute proof that Erik didn't kill Kennedy. The medical proof would save Erik; but we can't tell anyone. If the world and/or US government should find out about Erik's ability to have children, I believe without a doubt it would be worse. They will experiment on Erik and deem it for the protection of humanity. Erik's alibi would be his destruction." For the first time; Hank felt genuinely sorry for the other mutant. It appeared that Erik's life was just one heartache after another.

"He promised me that he would come back. Erik promised me that he would come back." Charles kept saying over and over again.

But Walter Cronkite had just announced that the man known as Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto was charged with First Degree Murder and Conspiring to Kill the President of the United States. Erik Lehnsherr was sentenced to two consecutive life sentences in a federal correctional facility, with no possibility of parole.

Charles shook his head, "Erik you promised me that you would come back."

 

 


End file.
